Stranded
by AsHu7890
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha met Naruto Uzumaki on a flight to LA, but the plane crashed into an unknown area somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, and they were the only survivor. Narusasu. Modern AU.
1. Prologue: Flight 150

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

 **WARNING : This story contains boy x boy love / yaoi / shounen ai, so if you are not comfortable with it, DON'T READ IT, DON'T COMMENT HOMOPHOBIC CONTENTS IN THE COMMENTS. The story will contain sex, swearing, nudity, and all those goodies, as it was M rated. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **If you like yaoi, welcome to the story!**

 **This is a survival fic, inspired by fictional and non fictional stories :**

 **\- dissapearance of flight 370**

 **\- Madagascar, animation by Dreamworks**

 **\- SNS fanfiction "The Long Way Home" by Dashel**

 **Make sure you have watch the anime up to episode 460 - 468 before you read the story. (The Otsusuki family background story & Ashura and Indra back story)**

 **This version of young adult Sasuke and Naruto might be slightly OOC from their original traits in the Manga/Anime. I did that for the story development purposes.**

 **I like the idea of both Naruto and Sasuke being lost together, having to depend on each other.. you'll see more as the story progresses!**

 **The first chapter contains tragedy and death, I apologize in advance if I made you uncomfortable if you have been in similar situation. All the scenes were fictional in this chapter.**

 **Here is the first chapter of it.. enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Flight 150**

* * *

.

.

.

"Be careful, otouto."

Sasuke stopped hugging his brother and took a step back.

"I'll be fine, nii-san."

It was almost midnight in Narita Airport, Tokyo. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, was dropping him at the airport today. He was carrying one medium sized luggage that was pitch black in colour. He didn't want to carry a lot of things to Los Angeles, but his brother insisted him to carry more stuff than he needed it. Well, his older brother was always rather protective over him.

The Uchiha brothers were orphans for eight years now. The eldest, Itachi, was a long-haired man that was considered as the family's prodigy. When their parents were killed in a car crash, Itachi was appointed as the CEO of the Uchiha Corps, replacing his father's position. He was only 20 years old at that time. The youngest son of the Uchihas was Sasuke. People said that he looked more like their mother, Mikoto. His hair was dark blue in colour, with his bangs framing his face. The back of his hair naturally stood up as if it was zapped by electricity. Sasuke tried to convince everyone who asked him that his hair was naturally like that. They didn't believe him.

Both brothers actually looked similar. The two inherited the pale complexion of the Uchihas. Itachi and Sasuke were both pretty cold towards strangers as well, but they were actually pretty warm inside. The brothers were always close, no matter what happened between them.

Years ago, Sasuke got angry at Itachi because he was always busy. The college boy shouted at his older brother, turning pretty emo for the next few months. After a few weeks of talking some sense to the dense Sasuke, the raven finally understood that it was Itachi's responsibility to take care of the company. The prodigy was very successful, he even led the company even better than his own father, Fugaku. When Sasuke graduated from his Business School, the younger sibling joined him in leading the company.

The company grew stronger than ever, and now they were going to expand their empire all the way to the United States.

Beginning by sending Sasuke to Los Angeles.

Itachi disagreed to the idea at first. He said he should send someone else instead, but Sasuke's talk woke him up.

"I'm an adult now, will you please start believing in me!?"

He didn't want Sasuke to retort back to his emo phase in college, so after further consideration he decided to send him there. All that he needed to do was meet the client in Los Angeles, and then continued their meeting until they got a conclusion. Sasuke was a good businessmen, Itachi was sure he could do the job properly.

But the brunette was feeling restless. He was nervous about sending Sasuke alone. The two were rarely separated.

"Sasuke.. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Tch. Stop being annoying. I'll be fine, nii-san."

Itachi took another deep breath. "Alright then, I know you can do it. Just.. stay safe, okay? Let me know if you are boarding the plane."

Sasuke adjusted the luggage's carrier and looked at his brother. "Sure, I'll text you. See you soon, Nii-san."

And with that, Sasuke went inside the gates to check in. He refused Itachi's help, even though his brother could still go inside. The older brother stared at Sasuke as he was inside. Sasuke glanced back and waved to his brother. There it was, another bad feeling.

He felt that he wouldn't see Sasuke for a very, very long time.

* * *

.

.

.

Flight 150, Gate E3. After taking note of that, Sasuke slipped his ticket inside his passport once he checked in his baggage. Before he went through the immigration, he took a quick trip to the restroom. Once he was inside, he took a good look at his reflection on the mirror.

Sasuke Uchiha was wearing a matching black tailored suit with a white shirt inside. A royal blue tie hanged around the shirt's collar. He adjusted his tie and combed his hair. Sasuke knew he was a metrosexual man. He cared for his appearance. He already sprayed some perfume before his long trip to the airport. The raven finished his business, took his black sling bag and walked to the immigration.

To be honest, this was Sasuke's first trip outside of Asia. He was going somewhere very far, and he was actually quite nervous. He didn't want to show any of it to Itachi. If he did, then his brother would just send someone else. The raven wanted to contribute to the company, and this was his time.

He glanced at his silver wristwatch. One more hour till boarding. He browsed around the airport to waste his time. Sasuke walked inside a bookstore and bought a book. It looked intriguing. He decided to read it right away. He read the book while walking to his gate. He tried his best not to fall asleep. It was still daytime in Los Angeles.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke was reading his book in silence in his seat when the announcer said that it was time to board the plane. Following the queue, Sasuke closed his book and placed it inside his bag, and he opened his phone to text Itachi.

 _'_ _Boarding the plane. I'll let you know once I land in LA.'_

A split second later, his phone vibrated. That must be from Itachi.

 _'_ _Okay. Be careful, Sasuke.'_

After seeing the reply, Sasuke turned his phone off immediately. The queue was pretty long, so he just stood there silently. A couple of girls was giggling when they saw him. Sasuke just tried his very best to ignore those girls. He knew why. Sasuke was one of those people that had been gifted with incredibly good looks. That means everyone would flock around him because of his handsomeness. Sadly, most of them were annoying girls, and he didn't even like them. The only female species he respected was his late mother.

As he let his mind wander around, the queue was shortened. The plane was right in front of him. He raised his right foot to enter the big vehicle.

"Hello, sir. May I see your ticket, please?"

Sasuke gave him his ticket.

"Seat 47A. Please turn right here, sir. Thank you. Enjoy your flight."

The raven followed the flight steward's order. His seat was apparantly almost at the back of the plane. He walked slowly in the long queue again, hearing the soft jazz music playing in the background. The flight was not so full, but it was still crowded for Sasuke. When he finally reached his seat and he sat right away. He got a window seat that was on the left side of the aircraft. What sucks was that there were two seats on the sides of the plane. He hoped whoever sat next to him wasn't annoying.

He placed his bag under the seat in front of him and clasped his seat belt. There was a screen in front of him. He turned it on, and it showed various of menus inside. Well, at least this would keep him entertained for eight hours. He hoped so.

Sasuke raised his head for a while to scan the crowds. A toddler was crying somewhere in that room. He hated children's cry. A woman was arguing with someone that could be her husband. Sasuke just sighed and rested his head on the seat.

Not long after that, a figure stepped in the area. The tanned and blonde man was wearing a very ugly and bright orange jacket. It was unzipped, as it showed the black "I Love Ramen" T-shirt inside. The colour hurt Sasuke's eyes. The man wore a light blue jeans that fit his figure well. The man capture his eyes because the long sleeved jacket was quite tight, showing the toned muscles of the man. Sasuke felt himself shifting in his seat. He admitted the blonde looked hot.

The man was scanning the labels above the seats, and his eyes stopped suddenly, at Sasuke. Sasuke guessed that the man would seat next to him.

And he was correct.

The blonde put his black backpack on the cabin above and sat next to Sasuke. He grinned to the man as a greeting to Sasuke. He was hot, said Sasuke to himself.

Flight stewardresses were walking here and there to make sure that everything was in order. They portrayed the safety procedure that Sasuke remembered very well. He decided not to pay attention and stared at the window instead. His mind was wondering elsewhere, but he was thrilled inside because he was sitting next to a good looking man.

"Your hair looks like a duck butt."

With that very sentence, his dreams and hopes for the tanned man shattered. He was annoying. Sasuke glared at the man.

"Did you styled it that way everyday?" the blonde smiled cheekily to him.

"It's natural."

"Noo wayy!"

The hottie was an annoying idiot.

Sasuke glanced at the passport that was on the blonde's lap. It was a Japanese passport.

He decided to ignore the man.

"What's your name, duck butt?"

"Don't call me duck butt."

He couldn't ignore the man.

"What's your name then, princess?"

Sasuke sent him a death glare. The blonde just grinned in return.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." the tanned man offered his hand to Sasuke.

Naruto, huh? It sounded like the fishcake. Sasuke decided to shook the man's hand.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? I've heard that somewhere before."

"Hn." the raven just turned his head to the screen in front of him. Maybe he should watch a movie to ignore the blonde.

"You're a prick." Naruto crossed his arms on his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"You're trying to ignore me."

Sasuke turned his head sharply so it faced Naruto once more.

"Listen, usuratonkachi. I don't know you. I don't talk to strangers. And you just insulted me. If you don't mind, I prefer to be alone now."

Naruto pouted in his seat. The blonde parted his mouth a little, as if he was going to be angry, but he decided to shut his mouth. Good. So he did have a brain.

Suddenly the jet's engine was getting louder and louder, signaling the passengers that they were going to take off. The plane was zooming across the runway, the sound of the engines were ringing on the raven's ears. Soon, he felt the tires of the plane lifting from the ground, the plane tilted upwards as it flew to the midnight sky. Sasuke subconsciously leaned to the window to look at the view. Tokyo was beneath him. He was leaving Japan for the first time. The scenery was magnificent. In the dark sky, lights from the buildings of the city was visible from above. It showed that the city of Tokyo never slept.

The plane was still tilting upwards when Sasuke took a glance at Naruto beside him.

The blonde was looking at the window next to Sasuke, possibly looking at the same scenery.

"I'm going to miss Tokyo." Naruto sighed and stretched his arms upwards.

Sasuke got curious. He decided to ask the man.

"What are you going to do in LA?"

Naruto dropped his arms and stared at the raven. Then, his expression changed. He grinned with a very cheeky look.

"Ooh, what happened to Mr I-dont-talk-to-strangers?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Seeing his reaction, Sasuke only responded with "Tch." and turned his face to look at the window once more.

"I'm just kidding!" said Naruto. A sudden "ding" was heard all over the plane, signaling that it was safe to unclasp their seatbelts now. "Okay.. I'm planning to look for a job there, y'know, as a photographer."

"You're a photographer?"

"Yeah, something like that. I planned to work at a magazine of some sort, but if I don't get any it'll be fine. I wanted to see the city of angels and took pictures of it, then sell it, if anyone was interested."

Sasuke nodded slowly as the blonde was talking in a fast pace.

"How bout you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped nodding to look at the blonde. Naruto was leaning a bit to close to him. He decided to ignore it.

"I'm there for business."

"Oh? What kind? Is it shady?"

He glared at the stupidly handsome man.

"No. Marketing related, we were going to expand our company to the US."

Naruto scrunched his nose, Sasuke guessed that it was his thinking expression.

"Ah! You're from the Uchiha Corps!" Naruto jumped in his own seat and leaned even more closer to Sasuke's face. Alright that was way too close.

"Move," Sasuke pushed Naruto away. He was actually blushing, just a little. He adjusted his tie. "Yes, I work there."

Naruto put his hands to his own chin. "But.. I'm sure I heard that name from elsewhere.."

Sasuke looked at him confusement. Again, he decided to ignore the blonde.

"Ah, nevermind." the blonde stared at his screen. "Wanna watch something?"

The Uchiha stared at his own screen in front of him. Somehow Naruto made him nervous. Was it because he talk to much?

"Yeah. Probably.. Star Wars."

"The new one?"

"Hn."

"Ah! It was cool! Alright let's watch them!"

And Sasuke Uchiha was stuck to interact with the good looking tanned man.

* * *

.

.

.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like to eat chicken teriyaki or spaghetti bolognaise?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke paused their movie. They were already flying for three hours, and it turned out it was time for a meal. The two were watching their second movie, Carol. This was going to be a long flight, so the two of them decided to watch something that they haven't watch yet.

Naruto was the first to tilt his head to face the black-haired stewardress.

"I'll have the chicken, please."

Sasuke tilted his head to face the same direction as Naruto's.

"Spaghetti."

The girl nodded, as the man opened up their table for the stewardress to place the meal. The girl put Sasuke's meal first, and then Naruto's. Sasuke glanced at the food in front of him. The tray was filled with all sorts of foods. Wow. The main dish was wrapped in aluminum foil. They gave them a chocolate cake as well, and a small mineral water was provided.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?"

"Coffee." Naruto and Sasuke spoke out loud at the same time. After that weird incident, they simultaneously stare at each other. Huh, odd.

The woman gave them their coffees, and pushed her cart away from them.

Sasuke opened the wrapper of the meal. Oh, wow.

The spaghetti was topped with real tomatoes. He took the utensils from its wrapper and used them to eat. Naruto was mirroring his action next to him.

They played the movie again as they gobbled their foods. Naruto was mumbling something about how the food was damn good, and Sasuke silently agreed with him. He hadn't had tomatoes in a while.

Halfway through the movie, Sasuke secretly glanced at Naruto. The blonde's eyes was fixated to the screen, with the coffee on his right hand.

How did he get so comfortable with a stranger?

Sasuke shouldn't get _this_ comfortable. They just met a few hours ago, and he didn't hit the blonde or something.

Yet.

He sighed and rubbed his temples to ease his thoughts. Naruto seemed to notice that.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

Sasuke decided to not be too comfortable with him. Okay, just glare at him, then.

"Yes, I'm okay."

Somehow, he couldn't be that mean to Naruto. The blonde just shrugged it off and continued to mind their own business.

.

.

.

They were already flying for four and a half hour. They were above the Pacific Ocean by now. The weather turned a bit ugly, as Sasuke could see the droplets of rain starting to form outside the window next to him. He hoped the rain would pass soon. The two of them were silent, as Naruto looked as if he was thinking deeply. Sasuke chose to let him be.

A few minutes later, Naruto opened his mouth to broke the awkward silence between them.

"Now I remember."

"What?"

Naruto paused his movie. Sasuke decided to do the same, since the blonde seemed serious.

"I remember the name Uchiha. Say, did you know an old man named Hagoromo?"

Sasuke burried his eyebrows together to try to recall a lost memory.

"Yeah, he's a teacher to the family..of some sort." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while. "You knew him?"

"He used to teach me Ninshu. You know, chakra control?"

"Yeah..yeah, I remember him." How did he know about that old man?

Naruto nodded in excitement. "Alright, you see, one day he approached me in the playground."

"How old were you then?"

"Eight, I guess. Then he suddenly talked about how I looked like his son. He saw me being bullied by people, so he said he would teach me a secret move."

Sasuke was a bit concerned about Naruto. He was all alone in the playground and getting bullied? When he was eight?

"He taught me Ninshu. Long story short, I asked him if he had any other students. All he said was, 'you and Uchiha are my best'".

Now that surprised Sasuke.

"My family was visited by him. Our family was actually quite traditional. One day, when I was about eight as well, I met him because my family wanted me to learn Ninshu, and he just held my palm for a long time. As if he was reading something. He decided to train me." The raven decided to explain it to the tanned man.

Naruto was listening to Sasuke with his palm covering his chin. "Ah! What happened then?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't really now. One day he just never came, and my parents said if I ever saw him again, avoid him at all cost."

The blonde scrunched his nose once more. "He disappeared when I was 12 as well. I had no idea why."

"I overheard my family's conversation. They said something about the man being a fraud or something."

Suddenly, a roll of thunder could be heard all over the plane. The two went silent for a moment in reaction to the creepy sound.

Naruto spoke up first. "Uh, okay. But I don't think he was a fraud. His training, it really worked, right?"

"It did. But I haven't used it again for years. How b-"

A lightning stroke once more. It shook the whole plane. The cracklings of thundrer could be clearly heard. The two men gripped to their armrests as the plane shook in a harsh turbulence. Sasuke nervously glanced to the window next to him. The clouds were dark and terrifying. He could see swirling black clouds forming in various of places.

"What the hell..?"

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I-It should be fine. Let's c-"

A second thunder shook the plane in a heavier turbulance. The sign for seatbelts were turned on immediately, and all flight attendants were rushing to sit down on their seats.

The radio annoucement from the pilot was turned on, but no sound was heard there. At this point, a lot of cries was heard from every angle of the plane. Everyone could feel the plane trying to drift away from the terrible clouds. However, the plane dropped down, it made the people squeal, and took a sharp turn to the right. Unfortunately, the whole place seemed to be trapped by those evil clouds. The aircraft was once again shaking in harsh turbulence, the plane even wobbled left to right. Sasuke could feel that the plane was drifting away to another place, just to avoid the clouds.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. Calm down, Sasuke, calm down..

The rolling of the thunder was not stopping at this point. The turbulence started to hurt his head ad it made him very dizzy. And now, a burning smell filled the air. What was going on!? An alarm sound was blaring through the speakers.

Naruto suddenly gripped Sasuke's upper arm. In silence, Sasuke touched the man's hand that was holding on to him. Anyone would be terrified at this point. Another roll of thunder could be heard.

And suddenly the third lightning stroke them.

It hit something, possibly the right engine, as suddenly the plane shifted from its original position. The right side of the plane was now higher than the left, makin everyone screaming in absolute terror.

Naruto screamed something about trying to grab the life vest beneath them. He did just as he said. Sasuke and Naruto quickly wore them above their upper clothing. It was hard, as the plane was tilting to the right. Sasuke's head was hurting so much by now.

Focus!

"What's the plan now!?" Naruto shouted to Sasuke on top of his lungs, so he could be heard above the other screaming voices.

"I guess, we'll inflate this thing once we're underwater!?"

"Okay!"

Sasuke was really, really anxious at this point, and he wasn't the panicky tipe. Well, how wouldn't be anxious!?

"Naruto!"

"What!?"

"Do you think we'll survive!?"

"HELL YEA WE WILL!" Naruto's eyes was blaring with anger. "DON'T GO EMO ON ME!"

Another thunder struck near them. Sasuke screamed a few cursing as it made the plane dropped harshly a few feet below.

"Fuck..No.." The raven shut his eyes and bit his lips. His heart was beating uncontrollably, he could hear it in his own eardrums.

.

.

He was going to meet his parents, soon.

.

.

Black swirling cloud was forming around the plane, Sasuke saw it as he tilted his head to the window. What. the. hell.

And with that, another thunder struck the plane. It was not a small one.

It teared the plane appart.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto was screaming at this point. Sasuke was cursing aimlessly as well, they were mortified. Sasuke tried to close his eyes as the force of wind hit him in the face.

They saw they front part of the plane being torn appart and flew forwards, leaving them and the rest of the tail behind. Sasuke could see the view. It was pitch black, clouds were swirling with lightning zapping inside it. The wind struck them in the face. The pressure was so heavy it almost zapped Sasuke and Naruto outside. They hold on to the seat in front of them. Fuck. Some seats were flying, being torn apart, and flew right outside the plane.

They were lucky.

The rest of the plane was falling down to the ocean beneath them.

It was falling in a very fast speed, and everything was a blur to Sasuke.

His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight! The rest of the plane was wobbling back and forth mid air, and everyone was screaming on top of their lungs. Everthing was a blurry to his sight, his ears were ringing, his nose was filled with mixtures of burning scent and the outside air and his eyes were out of focus. His face was hit by the strong gust of wind, that was absolutely terrifying to him.

He was going to die.

"I'm sorry.. Itachi.." he whispered to himself as he shut his eyes in prayer.

His ears suddenly picked up a screaming voice next to him.

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT!?" He screamed in return.

"REMEMBER THE OLD MAN'S LESSON!"

Memories was starting to fill Sasuke. Okay, he knew what to do.

He focused his breathing to fill oxygen into his lungs, and felt a familiar surge all across his body. He felt it burning his veins, his chakra.

Naruto instructed Sasuke into the same position as he was. Bending his upper body into his knees and clutching his arms into the inside of his legs. They were already wearing their life vest.

"DON'T INFLATE THIS UNTIL WE'RE UNDERWATER!" Naruto screamed was muffled as he pressed his face to his thighs.

"I KNOW THAT!" Sasuke responded in another muffled scream.

"READY!?"

And the plane smashed into the ocean's surface.

* * *

 **Done! Whew *wipes sweat* Sooo what do you think of it!? Let me know by writing a review down below!**

 **Okay, usually in the manga or anime, when those characters fell from above, they seemed to be unharmed. I guessed it was because they used their chakras to protect them. In this fic, I used that theory of mine.**

 **Yes, they will use chakra in this fic, but not in the way of Ninjutsu. It will be in forms of Ninshu, the one that Hagoromo first taught to his disciples.**

 **I hope this little explanation cleared any confusions. If you have any questions you can just ask me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen**


	2. The Island : Part 1

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

 **Another WARNING : This is a fic that contains boy x boy love! Shounen ai and Yaoi content.**

 **If you like yaoi, welcome to the story!**

 **If you don't, I suggest you to leave to story be, don't post homophobic contents in the reviews. (IT HURT OTHERS!)**

 **The story contains swearing. Also sex and nudity (not in this chapter, I will warn you in the beginning of the chapter for it).**

 **RATED M. (MATURE AUDIENCE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, last chapter was the prologue of the story. Pretty tragic, huh?**

 **Now.. their adventure begins.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Island**

 **Part 1**

* * *

.

.

.

His vision was blurry.

.

.

.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion..

.

.

.

He could somehow feel his slow but steady heartbeat.

.

.

.

He knew he was already inside the sea water. He forced his lungs to hold the oxygens from running away from his body. His eyes were stinging, as it reacted with the salty sea water. His head hurt so bad, but the pain was starting to subdue.

.

.

.

He felt numb. The impact was so great that he barely felt his body parts.

.

.

.

But most importantly,

He was alive.

.

.

He was holding his breath, yes, and tried to open his seatbelt, but his hands felt weak from the impact.

.

.

They fell from what, 40.000 feet? 30.000 feet?

.

.

He saw his palms shaking underwater.

A tanned hand helped him snapped the seatbelt open, and he felt two strong arms carried him through the murky water.

.

.

Naruto helped him, huh?

Did the plane ripped apart again? The debris was all over the place, he could somehow see it even though his sight was blurry.

They swam together, passing the drowning debris of the plane. Slowly but steadily, he could feel his fingertips again. He grabbed Naruto's palm that was holding him tight. His ears was still ringing, unable to pick up sound clearly.

.

.

He felt a tug on his life vest, and it inflated right away. Did Naruto do that? He felt his body floating up towards the surface. Sasuke was still trying to focus on holding his breath. Finally, his senses was returning to him. He tried to move his feet slowly, and it moved just a little. He was starting to recognise the sound around him, Sasuke was definitely underwater.

.

.

A split moment before the plane crashed into the sea, both men tried to use their inner energy, known as the chakra, to suppress the impact of the crash. It worked after all. No one would survive that, but yet they did. Even though all his body parts felt numb.

Another thing that they did was to collect as much oxygens as they could, and kept it inside their lungs with their chakras.

It seemed that both men remembered the Sage's teaching very well.

It saved them.

.

.

Sasuke was trying to paddle his feet to reach the surface of the ocean, but the moonlight above them seemed very far away. The water felt cold, Sasuke felt frozen in the depths of the deep ocean.

C'mon..c'mon..

.

.

Could he make it?

.

.

How deep was the water?

.

.

Luckily the life vest helped them to float faster.

.

.

Sasuke saw bubbles forming from his nose and mouth. Shit, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. His nose sucked a bit of water, and he was choking now. No, don't drown!

His nose and throat burned as if it was filled with fire instead. His chest hurts so much. Calm down, Sasuke! He tried to reassure himself.

His skin could feel Naruto's body pressed closely to his as they ascended into the surface.

.

.

They finally made to the top.

.

.

Both men was coughing and panting after they broke the surface of the ocean. Sasuke coughed out all the water that was starting to fill his lungs. Good, all those liquid came out. Their hair was damp from the water. They held closely to each other as they twisted their heads to scan the area.

"S-Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I guess so."

With the gloomy aura that was surrounding the two, Sasuke glanced around again, remembering the tragic accident that just occured.

"We..survived," Naruto said while biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke was panting as he nod to the blonde.

"Naruto.. Thank you."

"What for?"

Sasuke swallowed his pride. "For saving me. If you didn't open that seatbelt for me.. I.."

"Shh.." The blonde hushed him as he smiled. "No worries."

The Uchiha finally stared at the blue eyes that seemed to be dull at the moment. Of course, the incident was so traumatizing. Naruto and Sasuke was still shivering and trembling from what happened earlier. They were at the brink of death! Sasuke was glad that somehow, coincidently, both Naruto and himself were taught of chakra use by a wise old man. It seemed that Hagoromo, or some people called him the Sage of Six Paths, taught them the same thing. One of it was to shield their body with their chakra, in the case that if the person fell from above. He taught them how to conceal their breaths longer underwater as well.

Coincidence?

Sasuke wasn't sure.

Naruto found Sasuke's hand inside the water, and squeezed it gently, to reassure the raven that he wasn't alone.

But still.

The two men was floating on the surface of the ocean.

In the middle of nowhere.

Not to mention that they were also surrounded by some burning debris of the aircraft. They turned 360 degrees to scan the area, but still, they were stranded in the ocean. The moon was high above them, its light reflected on the surface of the barren sea.

"Fuck." Naruto slammed his fist into the water. "Where the fuck are we!?"

Sasuke was still panting for oxygen. "I-I don't know."

The raven coughed once more. It seemed that there were still some water in his lungs. Naruto patted his back as Sasuke was coughing out the salt water. Once all the water was out, Naruto traced his fingers to the back of Sasuke's head.

"Okay?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah." Sasuke managed to answer him. He didn't mind a little of touching right now, even if he used to despised it. They were both traumatised.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's features. His once spiky blonde hair was now damp and slicked back. There were..burn marks on the sides of his neck. The raven touched it slowly with his fingertips, and Naruto hissed in reaction to the touch.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized. "Does it hurt?"

"Y-Yeah. It kinda does," Naruto touched the wound slowly as he responded to the raven. The two was floating on the ocean surface thanks to the life vest.

Naruto held the whistle that was hanging on the vest. "Should we try to blow this thing?"

"And?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone will hear it?"

"Oh, who? The fishes? Or the seagulls, perhaps?"

"Aw, c'mon, Sasuke! You're so negative."

"Tch." Sasuke glared at the idiot while his thighs and legs were floating underwater. "Fine, blow it."

Naruto popped the whistle into his mouth and started blowing it.

The whistle echoed throughout the area.

And, no response.

Naruto buried his eyebrows together. He blew them one more time.

Nothing.

Sasuke sighed and let the blonde stop doing it.

"There. Naruto, we're literally alone."

Naruto grunted in response. "Fuck," he cursed again. The two were shifting their gears inside to figure something out.

The moon was shining up above them. Sasuke stared at it as he tried to paddle his feet underwater. It kinda help to ease his mind. He tried to scan the area one more time.

Far away, underneath the moonlight, Sasuke saw an island. It looked petite in their eyes, but it was still land.

"Look!" Sasuke pointed to the island. Naruto jerked his head to follow where Sasuke's finger was pointing to.

"Shit. That might be our only hope."

"Do you think we can swim there?"

"We have to. There's no other choice."

Sasuke nodded. Both of them paddled their legs and arms towards their only hope for living.

* * *

.

.

.

Now, Sasuke's legs were going back numb. The island seemed closer now, but it was still a tiring journey.

He was thirsty.

Naruto looked tired as well.

"Don't give up, Sasuke! Don't stop now!" the blonde was trying to encourage him. How sweet.

"Who says I'm giving up?" Even though he said that, Sasuke was panting as he tried to suck in more air to his body. The air itself was filled with salt, just like the content of the sea water.

"Heh," Naruto was panting as well. They were out of breath, but they were still forcing their legs to move underwater. They had to reach the island as soon as possible.

.

.

About ten minutes later, the two stubborn man stopped paddling to fill in air into their body. Sasuke could see that Naruto was competitive, much like himself. Their legs felt dead as well.

"F-Fuck," Naruto hissed. "W-We're not there y-yet."

"H-Heh," Sasuke forced a smirk, even if he felt exhausted. "Like you said, Mr dont-give-up, don't stop now."

They were definitely closer to the island now, way closer than before.

"Fuck you," Naruto managed to curse the raven. "Fine. Let's rest for a while."

"Okay."

Sasuke tried to see what was inside the water. It was way too dark for Sasuke to try to see anything.

"Do you think there are sharks beneath us?"

Naruto's complexion turned pale at that statement. Sasuke could see it under the moonlight.

"N-No way! Don't scare me, idiot!" Naruto splashed some water to Sasuke's face. The Uchiha scrunched his face in surprise, and decided to splash more water back to the blonde's face.

"Okay, okay, Sasuke! Stop!"

Sasuke splashed once more before chuckling softly to Naruto.

"Then don't ever do that to me again."

"Deal."

Silence filled the air as they went silent.

"Sasuke.. do you think they will find us?" Naruto muttered.

The raven didn't respond right away. He was feeling skeptical as well.

"I hope so."

They knew their chances were thin, and they were lucky to survive the crash.

"Okay," said Naruto in a soft mumble. He let his face lit up once more. "Alright! Let's move again."

Sasuke nodded, and both of them paddled their legs again to reach the shore.

* * *

.

.

.

After miles and miles of paddling their stiff, tired arms and legs, they made it to the island. It was still dark, all they could see was the shore, and what seemed like a jungle behind it.

Sasuke tried to drag his heavy body through the shore of the island. He took off his life vest and his suit. Ah, much better. The wind was blowing softly, it was quite cold once they were out of the water for so long.

They crawled on the sand once they reach the sandy beach. Oh God, his body needed to rest for days. Naruto and Sasuke pushed themselves to a part of the beach where the water didn't reach them, and slumped their bodies into the cold sand. They were exhausted.

"Clothes. Off." Sasuke tried to talk through his shaky breath.

Naruto nodded and took his life vest and jacket off. Sasuke tried to sit up to pull his shoes and socks off. They were soaking wet. He took off his dark blue tie in one single yank. The thing was suffocating him.

The Uchiha stared at the blonde that was sitting on his left. Naruto was stripping off his clothes and placed it next to him. He even took off his jeans. The man was wearing a green striped boxers that was hanging loosely on his body. He was still wearing his black 'I Love Ramen' T-shirt though.

"What?"

Sasuke blinked.

Fuck, he was staring at the blonde way too long.

"Aren't you cold?" He hoped the excuse was enough.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "A bit. But these jeans are so wet! I have to take it off." The blonde wiped his hair back so it wouldn't cover his face. "Why don't you take off those pants too?"

Sasuke looked at his damp black trousers that he was wearing. It wasn't comfortable, no. Naruto was right.

"C'mon, Sasuke. Don't be embarrassed."

The Uchiha glared at the man. Fine. Maybe those would be dry by morning. Heck, he didn't even now what time was it now.

He opened his zipper and slid it down. He pushed it through his thigh and legs, and finally through his ankles. Once it was off, he placed it neatly next to him. Sasuke was wearing boxers as well. It was dark blue in colour. His white, long sleeved, collared shirt was damp, and it was transparent by now.

Naruto was already asleep next to him. They were exhausted, after all.

Sasuke let his body fall on his back and stared at the stars above them.

"Itachi.. Find me.." he murmered it under his shaky breath.

And with that, he drifted into a deep sleep.

.

.

None of them tried to observe the thick and dense forrest behind them. But tomorrow, they would have way more time to do that.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of being pierced in the eye by the strong sunlight above them. Ouch. His whole body was aching, his muscles were sore. He grunted as he tried to close his eyes to sleep again.

Nope, he couldn't.

The sand beneath him was starting to boil. Sasuke opened his eyelids in protest.

He sat upright to observe his surroundings. Again, his mind was a little hazy at the moment.

His clothes were safely next to him, and it seemed to be drying. The clothes that he was wearing right now was dry as well, with some hints of sand covering it. He stared at his pale body that was starting to burn into a reddish complexion. The raven's body was covered in sand as well. There were some scratch marks all over his body. Some of it hurt, just a little bit. Sasuke stared at the horizon, across the ocean, and found no traces of any debris of the plane.

How the hell were the people going to find them?

He placed his hand next to him to wake up the blonde, but Naruto wasn't next to him, even if his clothes was.

He slapped his forehead for letting himself sleep that much. Where was Naruto? Did something happened to him? Or did he take a walk to somewhere?

Sasuke tried to stand up, his legs and thighs were shaking from his long swim last night. Okay, he managed to stand on both of his feet. He tried to brush away the sand that covered his body. He was going to search for Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

He jerked his head to the source of the voice. He was never more thankful of seeing another human being. The man was wearing the same outfit last night when he fell asleep.

"Where have you been?" He asked Naruto.

"I scanned the island's beach. It took me quite a while to walk back to this point. Maybe, 40 minutes?" Naruto looked up to the sky. "The sun wasn't this high when I first walk around the island."

Sasuke nodded to the statement. "Did you find anything else?"

The blonde shook his head.

"No. I haven't check the jungle."

The two turned their heads to the large vegetation behind them.

It looked pretty mysterious to Sasuke. Who would know what was inside it?! The Uchiha tried to observe it from the distance.

"Naruto," the blonde reacted to the voice. "These kind of vegetation.. Seemed tropical."

"So?"

"If we were in North Pacific, things were not supposed to be tropical."

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Then how the hell did we drift all the way to a tropical getaway!?"

Sasuke shook his head and pressed his palm into his forehead. Yes, it didn't make sense. But there was no other explanation.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we're in Hawaii?"

"Who knows?" his eyes shifted to the horizon. There were no other islands on sight. "This island seemed to be the only one around here."

"Oh, shit. Fucking shit." Naruto muttered as he cursed.

Sasuke was just as frustrated as the blonde. "Yeah, fucking shit indeed."

Naruto pressed his palm to his forehead, as he seemed..confused. He looked a bit edgy as well. The blonde closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"Sasuke.. I.. We couldn't save those other people.."

Sasuke went silent as well. He nodded to the blonde and looked to his feet.

"We could've done something." Naruto looked gloomy.

"It's..inevitable for them. I'm sure we're just lucky."

Both of them felt guilty, but Sasuke tried to assure Naruto that nothing could be done. Somehow, Sasuke didn't like how the blonde was sulking. He wanted him to be cheerful.

"Naruto. It's alright."

"...Okay."

The Uchiha observed Naruto. He looked tired, eyebags were visible. Sasuke took a peek to his neckline, but heck, the burn marks were starting to dissapear.

"Your wound is starting to heal."

Naruto touched his neckline to make sure of it.

"Wow, yeah you're right. It didn't hurt as much as yesterday."

"You're a fast healer."

"I know, right!?" he grinned in victory. Good. His mood was back up. Even if this version of Naruto was annoying, he still prefer him talking instead of sulking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the blonde. Damn, it was starting to get hot. Where were they right now? Sasuke opened the first two buttons on his shirt. He rolled the sleeves until it reached his elbows.

They were tired and dehydrated. Water and food should be their top priority.

"We need to find clear water, like right now."

"I know that, teme. I was waiting for your princess ass to wake up from your slumber."

"Shut it, usuratonkachi." Sasuke glared to the blonde.

"Tch. Fine." Naruto pouted for a while, but then he continued talking. "We need to get along, y'know."

The Uchiha went silent for a moment. They were literally alone. He guessed the idiot was right. Chances of survival would be higher if people get together as a group. But at this point, the only other survivor was the usuratonkachi. A better chance of survival would be there if both parties were in good terms. Well, he didn't have much choice now.

"Hn. Okay." He admitted it with a sigh.

Naruto grinned to him. "That's more like it."

"Tch."

"Say, Sasuke. Do you have any items in your pockets?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's hands instinctively reached out for his pockets, but he realised he was still in his boxers. As his cheeks grew a little pink, he walked to where his pants were laying down and searched the pockets.

Nothing was inside. Not even his damn phone. He usually slipped it in his pocket, but it could've fell during the crash.

No.. Itachi.. How was he going to handle the news? He shut his eyes for a split moment, and turned to the blonde.

He shook his head to Naruto in regret, and the other man groaned in frustration. Oh no.. it couldn't be..

"Oi, dobe. Are you telling me that all we have now, are our clothes?"

Naruto pressed his palm into his face. After sucking in some air, he looked straight into the raven's eyes.

"Yes."

.

.

Oh, they were sooo doomed.

* * *

 **Stranded without anything or anyone!? How are they going to go back home!? Are they going to survive?**

 **Guys, if you're following my other fic, Blessing in Disguise, I'm sorry if I'm not updating as soon as I usually do, because I'm having writer's block:( I have to expand my mind by searching for other inspiration. I'll update when I do have an idea in mind! I want to perfect the story line...**

 **Part 2 coming soon!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	3. The Island : Part 2

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

 **WARNING : Just a reminder that this fic is soooo gay. Don't be homophobic.**

 **I will explain some things again. Naruto and Sasuke can be slightly ooc from their original traits in the canon version.**

 **Sasuke was a little bit more open than the canon one. He deeply cared his brother, Itachi.**

 **Naruto was slightly more patient than his manga version. He can hold himself up if Sasuke was annoying to him, not acting up.**

 **In this fic both of them were 22 years old, so I guess they were more mature than their Shippuden version.**

 **I am terribly sorry for the late update:( I've been busy these past weeks, and all my fics were rarely updated. I'll try my very best to keep updating them!**

 **Part two! Here you go..**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **The Island**

 **Part 2**

* * *

This was starting to turn into those rhetorical questions that liked to be asked by people.

'If you're stranded in a deserted island and you could bring 3 items with you, what would you bring?'

People would mention the list of items that they would like to bring, then they would argue on each other's decisions. But now, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have the option to bring the items they wanted to. All they have now were they're clothes. Maybe with the life vest. This was not okay. The duo must travel the island to gather raw materials.

They decided to explore the island together.

Sasuke and Naruto chose to wear their pants back, and tied their overalls to their waists. They knew it was very hot, but they would rather hold on to their clothing. What if they lost it?

"But Sasuke, what if it rains..?" Naruto asked the paler man.

"We should built a shelter immediately then," said Sasuke.

"...Alright." The blond nodded to Sasuke while he scratched his spiky hair.

They gathered some coconuts below the trees, and tried to crack it open. Both men was scooping the inside of the fruit for water and food. It was quite refreshing for them. Some of the fruits were still on the tree. Sasuke suggested to wait for it to fell down on its own.

"That was good." Naruto wiped his wet mouth.

"Yeah." It tasted very nice. Well, they were hungry and thirsty.

"Okay! Should we go now?" Naruto stood up abruptly and placed his hands on his waist.p

Sasuke nodded to the man in agreement.

Naruto suggested to wear their shoes, and Sasuke agreed to the idea. They stepped into the jungle. All sorts of green flora could be seen. Naruto tried to move the thick leaves away so it could clear their path. So far, trees was all they see.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sasuke peaked to see what the blonde was staring at.

It was a leaf that was filled with water.

Both of them gulped at it.

Naruto glanced at his shoulder to ask Sasuke, but the raven already nodded to him.

They went in for the drink. Naruto gulped half of it, and passed the rest to Sasuke. The raven licked all the water clean.

It wasn't enough.

Panting because of the heat, Sasuke opened all the buttons of his shirt. He couldn't stand it, and his body was starting to sweat. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto drooling over his body.

Oho, this was interesting.

"What?" he asked the daydreaming blonde.

Startled by Sasuke's question, Naruto tried to defend himself. "Well, uh, you have a nice shirt."

The raven raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"Whaa-!?" He was about to shout at Sasuke, but a sudden annoying, cheeky expression appeared in Naruto's face. "You were doing the same thing to me last night, teme."

Now Sasuke was blushing. Oh no. Sasuke walked pass the blonde to ignore him, partly to hide his embarrassment.

"Oi, teme! Where are you going!?" asked Naruto.

"Straight ahead." Sasuke pouted as he replied to the tanned man.

"You can't do that." Naruto crossed his arms and stood where he was.

"May I ask you why?" he gritted his teeth and turned his body around so he could face Naruto

"You're not even straight." the blonde chuckled. "Ahahaha!" he laughed while holding his stomach, pointing at the angry yet blushing Uchiha. This man was so irritating!

"C'mon Sasuke, I'm joking." he approached the raven and placed his hand on the pale man's shoulder. "Or, not really." He grinned to the man.

Sasuke just pressed his palm on his face to compose his anger. Calm down.. Calm down..

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." he pushed the blonde's hand away. "Let's go."

Naruto mumbled something about how weird Sasuke was, but he walked right beside Sasuke while the two men tried to push away the leaves to clear their path.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Is that a cave!?"

The Uchiha was already looking at it. It wasn't really a cave, just a huge, weird rock with a croak right in the middle of it. They could use it as a shelter. The blonde and the raven walked to the place to take a look at it.

"Hn. You. Go find some branches while I guard that place."

"Why don't you do it!?"

"Your punishment for being irritating."

"Hell no. It's not my fault. You were acting like a stuck up royalty."

A glare was all Sasuke gave to the blonde.

"Okaaaaaaayyy, I'll do it," Naruto whined as he walked away from their shelter to gather some woods.

Sasuke sat down beneath the rock to observe it. It was pretty comfortable inside, as the ground was somehow covered in stone, unlike the surrounding that was covered in dirt. Maybe this was sort of a cave after all, but it wasn't that deep inside. He took off his suit from his waist and placed it beside him. It was so freaking hot.

He used the collar of his shirt as a fan as an attempt to cool himself down. Sasuke daydreamed while staring into the tropical trees in front of him.

How did he get into this situation?

Last month, he forced Itachi to send him to LA instead of someone else. His older brother was having a bad feeling throughout the month, but Sasuke reassured him that he was just overthinking it.

If he didn't ask Itachi to send him instead, he wouldn't have been in this situation.

But there were chances that Itachi would be stranded here, instead of him. Sasuke would definitely panic if he knew Itachi was lost somewhere in the ocean. Heck, there were chances that his brother would be dead, and he wouldn't know. Sasuke inhaled some air and placed both his palm on the ground. Itachi was in that position. He was probably panicking big time.

And how about his work? Shit, Itachi would have to go through hell. Both Itachi and Sasuke had to put a hell lot of effort to improve and expand the company. He knew Itachi could balance the company without Sasuke's presence, but if his older brother thought he was dead, it might have been more difficult for him to handle.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Oh no. Itachi..

He missed his brother. If he was here with Itachi instead, maybe they would have better chances in surviving. Sasuke burried his eyebrows together. No. No, he didn't want to make Itachi suffer. Maybe he was destined to board that plane after all.

Naruto's footsteps could be heard from the cave. That was rather quick. The blond was approaching Sasuke. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Yeah. If he didn't board Flight 150 to Los Angeles, he wouldn't meet Naruto Uzumaki.

"Is this enough?" asked Naruto to him.

Sasuke looked up to the blond. He was holding a stack of branches above his arms.

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Naruto put it down in front of them and sat next to Sasuke.

"It's sooooo hoottt!" he whined to himself. He used his hands to fan himself. The blonde slid his jacket off his waist, and took off his T-shirt as well. Sasuke paid attention to the man's abs. He really worked out, didn't he? His arms and back were nicely toned as well, with a glossy sweat covering those tanned muscles.

"Sasuke, do you want me to get you some leaves?"

"What for?"

"You need to stuff it to your nose. It's bleeding." He pointed out.

In shock, Sasuke touched his nose and found blood dripping out of it.

FUCK NO. This was not happening!

The Uchiha pressed his bleeding nose with his palm and looked away. Again, his face was as red as a tomato, but not because of the weather, of course.

Naruto gave him a single leaf to Sasuke. In silence of embarrassment, Sasuke stuffed it into his bleeding nose.

"Aw.. Sasuke, I'm actually feeling complimented by you," Naruto teased Sasuke with a grin.

"Shut up."

Naruto leaned to the man and grinned. "You're so tsundere! Ow!"

Sasuke pushed the man away. No one, no one would ever call him tsundere.

"Ouch.. Sasuke, that hurts," he pouted to the man.

The Uchiha only knew him for maybe a day, but he felt like knowing this man for ages. No stranger had ever made him this comfortable. But Sasuke wasn't going to show that, of course.

"Hn." That's it. Go away, gay thoughts.

"Tch. Teme."

"Dobe."

"I am no dobe!"

"Fine. Usuratonkachi." That word suited the idiot. Sasuke actually liked it.

"Teeeeme!" Naruto stuck out his tongue to the man.

A small smile formed in Sasuke's lips.

"You're an idiot."

"You're acting like a princess. A stuck up one."

"So?"

"Open up a little, will ya?" Naruto looked at him in the eyes. "I want to know you better."

Sasuke gulped, as he tried to look away from those piercing sky blue eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because we're stranded in a deserted island together? So I want to know more about the person I'm with right now?"

He was actually right.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm.. Do you have any siblings?"

"One older brother," he replied shortly.

"That's cool! I wish I have one.." Naruto laid down on the ground. "Ouch, it's cold!" He yanked his back away from the ground. The blonde dragged his T-shirt and used it as a base. Once he was comfortable enough, he talked again to the raven.

"How bout your parents?"

If the blonde asked this to him years ago, he would go into a temper tantrum and sulk in an emo mode for weeks. But now, Sasuke was a grown up man that could think rationally.

"They passed away. Eight years ago."

The blonde raised his head a little bit, then he sat up again next to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He rubbed his messy hair for a moment. "Actually, my parents passed away too."

Sasuke was surprised by this. Naruto was actually..similar to him.

"They died when I was one year old, so I cannot remember anything, heh. I was raised by my perverted god father. But.. he passed away too, a year ago." His voice went low. "Maybe that's why I decided to go to LA. I don't know, I just want to escape for a while."

Okay, his story was way more tragic. Sasuke wanted to show his respect, but all he could was nod to the blonde. Sasuke was the worst when it comes to consoling people. So instead of doing something, he decided to talk.

"My parents died in a car crash." He let his mind wander away. "They were going to work, but a bus hit them from behind suddenly from the back."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Naruto genuinely.

"It's okay. I got over it. Now my older brother was taking over their company." Sasuke shifted to make himself more comfortable. The ground was pretty cold. "He's my only family now."

"You're really close to him. I can tell that." Naruto smiled as he said it

"Yeah.. We're rarely separated from each other." Sasuke replied him.

Naruto nodded in sympathy. "How is he going to handle this?" He lowered his voice again. "I mean, no one knows we survived."

The Uchiha went silent. Naruto was right. People would probably mourn them right now. It was terrifying. He could picture all the people he knew going to his 'funeral' when he was actually still alive and well in some island.

Unless they made a move.

Sasuke thought it over again. "We should give them a signal. To let anyone know that we're here." He slapped his own forehead. They should've done this sooner!

The blonde stood up abruptly after hearing that. "Why didn't we think of that earlier!? We can line up some sticks and made a huge 'SOS' on the beach!" Naruto left his shirt behind and walked away from their one and only shelter.

Sasuke followed his footsteps. "Slow down." The raven stopped for a split moment to take a deep breath. Naruto was a really energetic man. Sasuke swatted some bug away from his face and moved away the leaves that was covering his path.

"Oi!" He called out to Naruto.

"C'mon! You're too slow!" The blonde replied with a shout, about five meters away from Sasuke. The Uchiha finally catched up to him as they were back at the beach. They could see that their life vests were still there.

"Stop being impatient!"

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Yeah, but what if right now they were looking for us and we left no signal for them!?" The shirtless blonde crossed his arms across his bare chest. "This was your idea after all. A good one, don't get me wrong."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke walked slowly to Naruto. Again, he was oddly obliging to the man.

"Hn."

Of course he wasn't going to admit that the blonde got a point.

"Gather some woods and then arrange it on the sand?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah!

They got into work. The two went back to the jungle to gather those woods to somehow form a message on the sand. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Why didn't he thought of this earlier? They move back and forth from the beach and to the jungle again.

.

.

.

Finally they were done.

A huge 'SOS' was scribbled on the sandy beach's surface. Sasuke wiped his forehead that was glistening with his own sweat. Before they realized it, it was almost sunset; the horizon was painted in a graceful orange with the sun setting down. The two stared at the view and became silent for a few minutes.

"It's beautiful," Naruto mumbled as he was dazed by the rare view. He sat down on the sand, just next to their SOS sign. He gave Sasuke a quick look as he patted the warm sand next to him, signalling the pale man to sit together with him. The Uchiha silently sat down, giving the blond man a quick glance before staring back at the view.

Again, somehow he just followed Naruto.

Sasuke subconsciously ruffled his own messy hair in frustration. Well fuck. This man just had this odd, yet strong magnets surrounding him, as if he was using it to drew Sasuke in. He just couldn't resist the man.

His left eye dart to secretly glance at the man. Naruto was staring at the view, not knowing that he was observed by his, acquaintance. His sky blue eyes watches the horizon intensely, his spiky blond hair was flowing to the same direction as the wind.

Sasuke noted that Naruto looked like a young boy when he was using that expression. Even his lips parted just a bit, as if he was in awe. Okay, the scene was beautiful, but not that stunning to Sasuke himself.

"Even if our plane crashed to the ocean, we still have this beautiful view. I'm quite pleased, actually." Naruto ranted while he stare at the sunset.

Sasuke stared him in disbelief. "You're joking."

"I'm not!" he defended himself. "Okay, our tragedy was, well, saddening, but look at the view, Sasuke. You won't get this often."

"Or you can just go to some beach instead of crashing into the middle of nowhere."

As the sun went down and the sky got darker and darker, Sasuke tapped the other man's shoulder.

"It's getting dark," he said. "We should get going."

"Let's wait for a moment," Naruto turned his head to answer Sasuke before fixing his gaze back to the sunset.

"Naruto."

"Can we wait?" Naruto pleaded with a small pout to Sasuke.

"No," the Uchiha stood up and brushed off the sand off his pants. "We still need those remaining sunlight to lead us back to our shelter."

After sitting still for a moment, Naruto stood up abruptly. "I guess you're right," he brushed off the sand and gave Sasuke a grin. "Let's go back."

"Hn." The Uchiha refused to smile back at the blond.

.

.

Sasuke led the way back to the shelter that they found inside the island. It was starting to get dark, but searching for their way back was not hard. Both men really had a good memory.

They reach their safe place just when the last sunlight went away. The duo sat in the dark, cold cavern and arranged the branches that Naruto gathered earlier that day. They made sure it was right in the middle.

"Do you know how to light a fire?" asked Sasuke to Naruto.

"Nope," said the blond. "But I watch a lot of shows, you just need to rub two together, right?" Naruto seemed very confident.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow to that statement. "Prove it."

"Alright! I'll do it!" He picked up two branches, crossed it, and started to move one of it against the other to create friction. The raven understood that it wouldn't be instant, and they must wait until it finally sparked fire.

.

.

It had been more than ten minutes after Naruto started trying to light a fire using two wooden stick.

And, no result.

Sasuke couldn't see his full face because of the dark, but judging from the grunts and pants that he heard right in front of him, Naruto was starting to get irritated.

"It's not working," Sasuke pointed out.

"I can do it," Naruto seemed to grit his teeth. "Just wait."

Sasuke leaned forward to where Naruto was sitting. "Let me help," he reached out his hand, but it got slapped away by the blond.

"I can do it," he said once more. "I'll light the fire. You can just wait."

The Uchiha was offended. Wow. The Sasuke, offered help, and got rejected. It wasn't like he offered those every day of his life.

"You idiot. I was trying to help you."

"I know," Naruto admitted. "But I promised you to light the fire, so I'll do it. I never go back on my words."

"Even the slightest?" asked the pale man.

"Even the slightest," confirmed Naruto.

Sasuke went silent in the dark after Naruto answered him. He was really persistent. A good trait, in a way, but in today's case, the idiot should receive his help. The island got a lilttle chilly at night, and it was really dark. There should be away to light the fire quickly.

The Uchiha's eyes went wide as he remembered something crucial. Shit.

"Naruto," he spoke up to gain the blond's attention.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"What's your affinity?"

The tanned man stopped his movement and tried to look at Sasuke in the dark. "Wind, and you?"

Sasuke leaned forward. "It happens to be fire and lightning."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Well, I kinda enjoy looking you trying to light a fire from a pair of sticks," Sasuke lied to him with a shrug.

"You bastard!" Naruto pointed a finger to him. "My hands are freaking sore!"

Sasuke managed to chuckle at Naruto. It was rather entertaining. He quickly shifted his body to be closer to the pile of branches and focused his left palm to it.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to remember the tricks to generate chakra element. Feeling the familiar surge of power seeping through his veins, he focused it towards his left palm.

A small and warm fire danced above his left palm, lighting the dark surrounding by a little bit. Sasuke lowered down his palm to the branches, and it burnt instantly. The raven took out the dancing flames on his hands once the fire was enough for them.

"Whoa, thanks Sasuke," Naruto grinned to him, his face was clearer now. His blond hair was messy and wild, his face seemed dirty. Sasuke figured that he should look the same.

Damn, he really need a shower. Their body stank, and the tropical heat wasn't helping.

Naruto spoke up, once again breaking the silence between them.

"Sasuke?" He called out the raven's name.

"Hn?"

"We'll get out of here soon," the tanned man gave him a genuine smile. "I can tell."

Sasuke went silent, as he was a bit skeptical with that. The chances were very, very slim.

"I hope so," he managed to spoke a few words as a reply.

Just as Sasuke said that, they heard droplets of water from places. Naruto was about to open his mouth when suddenly the droplets became a heavy rain.

"Shit!" Naruto yell louder as the rain was swallowing their voices.

The two of them wore all their outer layers and scoot as far as they could from the entrance of the small 'cave'. What really sucks was the fire died when the water splashed into it.

"Dammit," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he muttered to himself. The temperature dropped drastically. It was really chilly, and the lack of heat wasn't helping. He could feel Naruto shivering beside him.

The Uchiha rubbed his palm together, and opened it once it was quite warm.

"I'm going to make another fire," said Sasuke.

"Good idea!" Naruto yelled back.

He focused his chakra once again to light up the fire. There. The small fire was dancing on his left palm, and he brought his hand in between the gap of the two men.

"I'm really thankful that you have a fire affinity," Naruto smiled.

"... Yeah. Thanks."

But Sasuke hadn't used his chakra for years. After the first five minutes, his fingers started to quiver.

"Sasuke, you could stop now."

"I'm okay. You need to keep yourself warm," Sasuke replied.

Naruto placed his palm underneath his shaking hand. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"And you need to reserve your chakra. I mean, we only had coconuts this morning and it wasn't enough," Naruto shifted in his seat.

The raven was becoming quite exhausted. Naruto's hands was still gently holding up his quivering palm.

"Even your hand is getting cold, Sasuke."

He did feel cold even though he was generating fire. Suddenly he felt the blond's fingers twitching from beneath his palm, and his dying fire became brighter and bigger.

"What..?"

Naruto grinned to him. "I have a wind affinity, remember?" The fire was brighter than it was earlier, and it was definitely making Sasuke warm. "Wind make fire stronger.. I guess we're a perfect match after all."

In awe of his action, Sasuke gave him a surprised look. He looked away, trying to hide his blushing cheeks, even though Naruto would see it anyway.

"Don't say such weird things like that," he mumbled with a fake pout.

"Aw, it's Sasuke the tsundere." That sentence was rewarded by the raven punching him with his right hand.

"O-Ow! Okay, okay, I'll never call you tsundere again." He rubbed his shoulder with his left hand.

Sasuke smiled, which was a rare occasion. Seeing it, Naruto gave him yet the widest grin ever. The raven chuckled slowly, followed by a loud laugh from the tanned man.

"Hahaha! Teme," the blond said that playfully.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said it with an annoyed tone, but gave him a quick smile at the end.

The rain started to slow down, and eventually stopped. It was still cold, but not as cold as it was minutes ago. With their hands stacked upon the other, they light up the burnt woods. After it was warm enough, two stopped aiding their chakras.

"Let's sleep, Sasuke."

"Hn."

The two laid down at the small space, sleeping horizontally with Naruto sleeping on the outer side. It was really cramped. But they were exhausted, and they drifted to sleep almost right away.

* * *

.

.

.

 **I'm back! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE:( Finding inspiration to write was quite though.. but now I'm back on track. After watching Moana, I got more and more inspiration!**

 **For you who followed my other stories, take note that Blessing in Disguise will be on hold for a while. I need to construct the stories for the future plot. I won't promise you when I'm going to update it, but when I will, it would be a multi-chapter update.**

 **Do you like the story? Let me know!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


	4. The Island : Part 3

**DISCLAIMER : The usual. I don't own Naruto.**

 **WARNING : Boy x boy pairing, swearing, mental illness (panic attack, anxiety, PTSD). I'm terribly sorry if it triggers you in any way. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **This chapter will be on Naruto's perspective! We'll see more about his side of the story. Oh yeah, and some more plot progression;)**

 **Enjoy! xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Island**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The blond was standing on the middle of Ginza, Tokyo. The traffic was full as usual, and people were roaming in the streets. They didn't seemed to notice him, the blond man that was standing with torn clothes without any shoes. Naruto looked around, up, and down, making sure of where he was. He started to walk forward, before suddenly seeing a figure way in front of him. It was his godfather. He was grinning as usual, waving a stick of popsicle at him. The tanned man instinctively run to him, crashing into the wave of people. He had to meet him. He had to talk to him._

 _The blond didn't look to where he was going, and he crashed his face to a street light pole in the road. Ouch!  
_

 _Just as Naruto wiped his face, he realised his teeth were crumbling down to the floor. Oh no. What's going on!?_

 _He tried to close his mouth, but he could feel his teeth plucking out from his gum, and he decided to spat it all out. With trembling hands, he touched his mouth and cheeks. Shit. All of his teeth were gone. In shock, he sat down on the middle of the busy street of Ginza._

 _Suddenly the scene changed, and he was sitting down on a chair. Wait a second. This is.. an airplane seat._

 _He was back on Flight 150 to LA._

 _Sasuke sat next to him on the window seatand Naruto tried screaming at him, telling him to get out now, but Sasuke just sat there ignoring him. It seemed that whatever Naruto said didn't have any effect!_

 _"Get out! Now! This plane will crash!" He tried warning the rest of the passengers and flight attendants, but they couldn't hear him. They just continued doing their mundane activities._

 _The blond could hear the thunder roaring outside of the plan. Oh no. Not again._

 _Suddenly, Naruto felt his body dropped from thousands of feet high above sea level. The thunder stroke the plane again, and it split into two. It was horrifying. His head was spinning around, and the feeling of the wind hitting his face was surreal. No. No. Stop. Naruto was screaming and screaming, his hand was trying to find something to grab so he could calm down. No! Stop falling, dammit! Not again!_

 _The journey down to the ocean was incredibly rough, and he felt his whole body lunged to the back of his seat. He felt his back slammed backwards, and it stung. The rain hit his face, the wind was so strong it hurts his front part of the body. The whole body of the plane was twisting around, and the only thing keeping them in place was their seatbelt._

 _He couldn't move, he couldn't run away, and there was only one direction which they were all going. Down to the ocean. The sound of thunder, rain, screams, shouts, and burning fire were all mixing up on Naruto's head. Help!_

 _And once more, the plane slammed into the surface of the sea._

.

.

Naruto startled himself till he woke up from his sleep, holding the warm heat source next to him. His eyes was wide open in terror, and the blond's breathing was speeding up. He even grabbed the warm heat source firmly, in shock, as the feeling of being dropped from the sky felt so freaking real.

Wait.

A warm heat source? What could—

"Ow!"

Something jab Naruto's jaw. _Shit, that hurt!_ The blond forced his eye to open, to see an angry looking Uchiha next to him.

Ah.

D-Did he just cuddled Sasuke?

No wonder the kitten looked _pissed._

 _"_ What the hell?" he rubbed his throbbing jaw. Naruto received a solid jab from Sasuke's elbow. Ouch.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that, you moron! You were _cuddling_ me," His tone sound disgusted, but there was a trace of pink on his cheeks. So he was not so disgusted. That's a relief.

Sasuke Uchiha was such a tsundere.

"Jeez, I didn't do it intentionally or something, I'm sorry," the blond continued to rub his jaw. It seemed to be bruising.

The raven narrowed his eyes, and then he laid back on the cold ground.

"Let me sleep again. Don't disturb me," he grumbled as he rested his head down on the ground.

Naruto peeked at the surrounding outside of their shelter, and it seemed that the sun was probably high up. "It's probably afternoon, Sasuke. We should explore the island or something."

He received Sasuke's coldest glare yet. Wow.

"Okay, okay. Lesson learnt. Don't bother a sleeping Sasuke," Naruto muttered under his breath. "Just, let me, y'know," He tried to signal Sasuke to scoot out for a moment so he could get out. The place was pretty small.

"Just walk over me."

"Okay."

Naruto tried to stand up, but the ceiling weren't that high. So with his back bent oddly, he slowly moved his right foot, careful not to touch the angry raven. God. This man was definitely not a morning person. Next time, he should sleep on the outer side and let Sasuke sleep on the inside.

He hold the low ceiling to regain his balance and moved his left foot. Ah. He was finally out of their shelter. Sasuke already closed his eyes, and his breathing was steady. That raven was already asleep again? Well that was quick.

The blond stretched his arms up and breathed in the fresh air. He needed to walk around to try to shake off that nightmare. It still frightened him until now. Naruto shivered and crossed his arms once more, as he tried to walk around the place.

That feeling felt surreal. It was a dream, yes, but it felt like the whole plane crash accident was repeated all over again. Naruto tried his ultimate best to remain positive, like he always do, but he didn't know how long he would stand this. He was sure Sasuke was feeling the same way inside too. There was no doubt that the two men were suffering PTSD. The tanned man knew both of them were trying to shake it off and hide from each other.

The blond swatted away some of the vegetation that blocked his way, and planted his feet to the ground while he was drowning in his thoughts. He made sure he remembered where their shelter was. Okay. That way. Take note of that.

He board that plane, hoping to reach LA and search for a job there or something. He wanted a new start. He wanted to overcome his past depression that was caused by his godfather's death. The tanned man stopped for a moment and closed his eyes shut.

Jiraiya.

The blond missed him.

He clutched his hand to his chest and looked up to the sky. The view was blocked by the tall trees above him.

 _You perverted dude,_ he smiled as he thought that to himself. _Are you looking now? I'm fucking stuck here. Is it a punishment or something because I'm running away?_

A single tear dropped from his eye, and he quickly wiped it away.

 _At least help me or something, that way I'll know if you're still watching me._

After pondering by himself, he decided to move again. He just need to wonder away for now, just to clear his mind or something. Of course this whole thing was unintentional, how he and Sasuke got stuck in an island and all. But hey, this place was not so bad. At least the view was alright.

Okay, Naruto was forcing his positiveness way too much.

He tried to lift up Sasuke's spirit by telling him that they'll get out, but now, Naruto wasn't that sure himself. They were fucking stranded in an fucking island, for God's sake!

Haha. Shit. Stuck in a freaking island in the middle of nowhere.

Subconsciously, Naruto punched the nearby tree. His fist was still quivering seconds after he punched a hole on it. The blond's face was covered in nervous sweat as he felt himself breaking down.

No.

How the hell were they going to get out of here!? They spent already two nights in this bloody island, and the insanity was starting to seep in inside him. Even if they _did_ get out of here, how would the press handled the news? What if, they made Naruto the terrorist or something for keeping an Uchiha hostage!? That man, or maybe his company, was incredibly famous and rich.

The blond shook his head hard, grabbing his skull, trying to clear that thinking out of his head.

 _Don't listen to that shit, Naruto. Of course they won't see you as a terrorist or whatever. You're just a good, Japanese citizen who planned to go to LA for a new job opportunity! It's fine!_

His other side of mind was telling him a whole other thought. _Nobody knows you're here, Naruto. You're going to die here. And everyone in the world will move on with their life. You won't last long. You're going to die soon._

He tried to steady his breathing and clear his mind.

 _Don't you dare have another panic attack here!_ He screamed to himself on his own head. Tears were slowly dripping from his eyes. _No, Naruto! Gather yourself together!_

He chuckled once, and slumped to the ground as he pressed his palm to his chest.

 _Breathe! Breathe!_

Naruto's breathing was unsteady as he went into his panic mode.

 _You will get out of this island,_ his inner voice screaming to wake him up. _You will go back home, safe and sound._

He was still panting and clutching into his chest. The blond pounded his chest to force more air to fill his lung. God, it hurts!

 _Naruto!_

 _Pick yourself up! C'mon!_

The blond bit his lips hard, so hard it almost tear apart.

 _Stop!_

He couldn't!

 _Stop!_

H-he just couldn't stop!

 _Remember,_ his inner voice tried to calm his panic down. _You're not alone._

His rapid breathing began to slow down, and tears were slowly stop coming out.

 _Yes. You're not alone this time._

Shutting his eyes and taking a deep, big breath, Naruto whispered slowly.

"Yes," he whimpered under his breath. "There's Sasuke. I'm not alone. There's Sasuke. There's Sasuke."

He slowly opened his eyes, and his vision was a bit blurry at first, but it focused after a few moments. Naruto steadied his breathing, and realised his was on his knees. How long was he trapped in his panic attack?

The sudden realisation hit him. Oh my God. Did he just.. did he just recover from that all by himself?

Naruto never recovered from his panic attack alone. Usually.. there was Jiraiya, or his teacher Iruka. Or maybe his friend, Sakura. And they helped him a lot. But today, he finally beat it alone. He was actually feeling like crap, his eyes were probably swollen and ugly, and he had no idea how he was going to tell Sasuke about his shitty looking face. But he did felt better. He beat it alone. Naruto finally did it, he recovered from a panic attack all by himself.

Wow. Somehow, he felt incredibly proud.

Naruto wiped his face with his shirt. Ugh. His T-shirt was so freaking filthy. It felt disgustingly dirty when he pressed it into his face.

And his _smell._ Oh God. This was what, day three? And he smelled like a dead fish. He wished there was clear water somewhere around here.

That reminded him of something. He should check the beach. Who knows if some kind of code was left there. He moved his body to the direction of the beach. Thankfully, Naruto was good on finding his way back, so it shouldn't be a problem.

.

.

.

The beach was empty. They're SOS sign was still there, a bit disoriented. He fixed it, of course, and now he was carrying those bunch of coconuts back to the shelter. Sasuke needed to eat, too. He just needed to balance those fruits on his palm and safely made it back to their shelter.

Ah, there it was.

Sasuke was still in the same spot. Naruto stopped walking for a few moment to observe the raven from the distance.

The Uchiha was folding his knees up to his chin and curled his arms around it. He looked like shit, to be honest. His lips seemed to be quivering, and he didn't look okay.

He quickly walked to the shelter, carefully balancing the coconuts that he carried from the beach. When Sasuke saw Naruto walk closer, he wiped his eyes discreetly and tried to change his facial expression. The blond knew that both of them were trying their absolute best to conceal their emotions from one another. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to know about his earlier incident, either. The blond put down the fruits in between them, and he sat next to Sasuke.

"Food," he said to the raven.

Without changing any other words, because they were starving and thirsty, they cracked the coconuts violently. Once it was opened, they dunked their hands inside, and plopped the contents into their mouths.

Ah, that felt great.

They ate in silence, all they could hear were the sound of chewing, gobbling and swallowing. Naruto cupped the fruit up and drank the rest of its water. He made sure that every bit and every drop was devoured by him. He was damn hungry.

He missed ramen.

Oh shit. The wonderful broth. The magnificent noodles. Topped with sliced pork on top and-

"Gaah!" He shouted in frustration. That startled Sasuke so much that the raven almost spilt his supper.

"The hell?" The pale man's voice was a bit croaky.

"H-Haha!" He nervously laughed in return. "I, uh, haha never mind."

"Moron," Sasuke mumbled after Naruto replied him, and continued eating his coconut. Even Sasuke was gobbling it as if there was no tomorrow.

They left two fruits behind, and sat in silence. Naruto glanced to Sasuke, who's hair looked like as if it was blown off by a hurricane. The pale man's face looked dirty, his eyes were bloodshot red. Not to mention the dark circles beneath his eyes were becoming worse.

Naruto himself probably looked the same.

The two men smelled like shit. It was incredibly humid, and they couldn't take it. Naruto slid his shirt up and remained topless. Sasuke did the same after a few moments. The raven even teared up his black pants, leaving it hanging just above his knees. The blond felt like only wearing his boxers, but he felt kinda weird to be stripping in front of a very good looking man. But the heat was unbearable. He gave up, and took of his jeans. Sasuke gave him a look, but then the raven but his lower lip moved his gaze away. Both of them remained silent until Naruto spoke up.

"We should explore the island," Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Well," he paused for a few seconds, "I feel like I'm going to be insane if we're just going to sit here miserably." He stood up. "You coming?"

Sasuke stared at him, and silently stood up. The two walked to the direction of the beach.

The air was fresher here, the scent of the sea was very strong.

They sat on the same spot as yesterday as they stare at the blue sky.

"What's your brother like?" Naruto asked Sasuke, and he laid his body down to the sand.

The raven did the same thing before replying him. "A prodigy, a genius. He's pretty much the same as me, but he can be more ruthless at times," Naruto gave him a surprised look. "Protective of me. Too protective, if I might add."

"I see," the blond moved his gaze from Sasuke's face to the sky. He folded his arms to the back of his head.

They could hear the sound of splashing waves and birds chirping from a distance. The two pretty much spent the day exchanging light conversation, or remaining silent as they stared at the sky.

Naruto pondered as he watched the cloud. _A few days ago, they were flying up there, and the plane crashes down to the ocean. How the hell did they survived again? Oh yeah, the chakras._

"Your affinity are lightning and fire?"

Sasuke tilted his head so it faces Naruto. "Hn."

"Show me the lightning one."

The raven raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, "Just wanna see it." He sat up slowly and stared at Sasuke who was still laying down on the sand. "C'mon."

The Uchiha stared at him with a suspicious glare, before agreeing to show him lightning. Sasuke sat up and spoke to Naruto.

"We should move away from the water, then."

Naruto glanced at how they were very close to the sea water, and nodded to Sasuke.

"Okay! We can go.. over there," he pointed at a spot far away from the water.

Both Sasuke and him stood up and walked over to that area. Sasuke then focused the chakra to his palm, closing his eyes. His right hand was holding to his left wrist tightly, and his left palm was opening up, probably to unleash the lightning. All of a sudden, blue and purple light started to form around the raven's left hand, and Naruto could hear the electric buzz from it. Oh shit. That was incredibly cool!

Sasuke ran up to a nearby tree and slammed his hand to it, splitting the tree into two. The large vegetation broke into two, and it fell down to the ground with a large bang. Of course, the two men moved away merely seconds before it slammed harshly to the ground.

"Sasuke..," said Naruto, "Oh my God! That's so cool!"

The raven was panting, and his electric chakra was gone. It only lasted for a while, but the result was incredible.

"Heh," The Uchiha gave him a smug look.

"Oho! Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe," The paler man raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll show you the power of wind!" Naruto rubbed his palm together and flexed his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as if that was unnecessary. Hey, of course he needed to stretch first!

He tried to recall his old teacher's words. _Okay, stretch your palm like this.._

Naruto opened his right palm and curled the fingers, just like how Sasuke did it. He focused his energy to it.

 _Alright.. Here we go.._

A few seconds after that, a gust of wind appeared merely centimetres above his right palm. It swirled slowly at first, but it sped up after Naruto added more chakra to it. It was almost like a mini whirlwind. Once it was big enough, he charged for the tree next to him, and slammed his palm to it.

 _Bam. That's how you do it!_

His wind chakra broke the first few layers of the tree, and Naruto still pushed his palm even further. Oh. It stopped midway. The tree still stood where it was.

A snort could be heard behind him.

"Hey!" He pointed his finger to the raven. "What're you laughing at!?"

"I win," he stated.

Naruto crossed his arms in protest, but he was actually right.

"Tch. Fine." He admitted his defeat. This was unusual of him, but hey, Sasuke did cut a tree down.

The two decided to go back to their shelter as soon as they heard thunder rolling in the distance. Naruto glanced up and saw dark clouds forming around them. They shared nervous glances together, but remained silent. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke were reminded of their tragic events a few days ago. As they started to walk back, Naruto realises his palm was quivering. He hugged his own body as the wind blew stronger, and both him and Sasuke were topless now.

"L-Let's hurry up," his teeth were clattering. Sasuke nodded to him, and the raven crossed his arms across his chest, feeling cold just like the blond. When Sasuke did that, the Uchiha's muscles popped out, and it was toned nicely. Naruto bit his lips and decided to look away. The two fastened their pace as their surroundings were getting darker and darker.

"Ugh!"

The wind was really getting stronger. What was going on with this place anyway? The amount of thunderstorms were not normal!

.

.

.

The two were already inside their shelter, their teeth clattering and their bodies shivering hard from the extreme cold. They took off their other clothing earlier that day, and when they got to their shelter, it was already soaked wet from the heavy rain. Well that was a bummer.

Sasuke created a mini fire just like yesterday, but the show-off competition they had just now had somehow drained his energy. And now they were stuck in the cold.

"F-Fuck," Sasuke cursed as he wrapped his arms tighter to his body.

"S-Shit!" The blond cursed too, following Sasuke. Suddenly he thought of something.

"S-S-Sasuke," He called out. The raven turned his head to him. "H-Hug me."

"T-The f-fuck!?" Sasuke gave him a very surprised glare.

"T-Trust me," Naruto tried to talk but his body was trembling so hard from his lack of clothing. "B-Body heat. S-Share. S-So we c-can sleep."

Sasuke stared him in disbelief, but he was shivering and his teeth were clattering. The raven bit his lower lip, and stared at Naruto. The blond guessed the man had to agreed to it. Another lightning was heard from the distance and its light zapped the surrounding, giving Naruto a better look at the miserably cold Uchiha next to him. His hair was damp from the rain, water were dripping from his bangs.

They slowly scoot over closer, and Naruto opened his arms to the raven. Sasuke hugged him tight and Naruto did the same. Once their wet, cold bodies touched, the blond could feel the tremor that the other man was having. Damn, Sasuke was probably feeling the same thing. The raven's body was just as equally cold as his. Naruto slid his hands to his slippery back, and the Uchiha slid his hands to Naruto's neck. Sasuke buried his face to the blond's shoulder, and he could feel his warm breath on his shoulder.

Another thunder stroke, and the wind blew stronger.

"U-Ugh," Naruto was trembling when it blew to them. Both he and Sasuke tightened their grip to each other's bodies. After a while, the heat from Sasuke's body was starting to ease him down. It seemed to be the same with Sasuke.

They slowly moved position without losing their grip on each other. Naruto was on the outer side and Sasuke slept in the inner side of their shelter. Naruto felt incredibly tired, he wanted to rest. Sasuke finally moved his head from Naruto's neck and stared at the blond. It was warmer now. The raven's eyelids looked heavy.

"Sleep, Sasuke," Naruto hummed to Sasuke's ear.

"Hn."

Without more words exchanged, they drifted into a deep sleep with the rain still pouring outside.

.

.

.

BAM!

It was getting into a habit, isn't it?

Naruto would subconsciously cuddle Sasuke in the morning and this bastard would punch him in the chin.

"Sasukehh! It was still bruising!" He whined in protest.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"We were hugging and cuddling last night!"

"That was an exception," Sasuke insisted. "We needed to share body heat."

Their condition right now was basically crap. It was day four, and they were extremely tired. Eye bags, worse. Skin, scorched. Body odor? Ugh. Hair? Greasy. Body? Thinner.

Naruto's body and soul was screaming and begging for a good bowl of miso ramen.

 _Oh Kami-sama! Help us!_

The blond sat up with a grunt, then he rubbed his bruised chin. This man could be an absolute ass at times. Okay, most of the times. The good part here was that he had no nightmare last night. Was it because he and Sasuke was hugging while they were asleep?

"I'm gonna explore," Naruto said. "You're gonna sleep again?"

Sasuke hummed something and then turned his back into a different direction. The raven acted like a kitten at times. Maybe he should call him Nekosuke some other times.

Naruto stood up and stared at his oh so dirty body. It was almost disgusting. Twigs, mud, all were mixing up in his bare upper body. Oh boy. The blond look around again.

 _Hmm.. I've never visited that part._

So he moved there, carefully parting away the vegetation that was covering his path. Meh. It looked the same to Naruto. He continued his walk while he observed the area.

He suddenly stepped into something hard. Eh?

Naruto tapped his foot several times to it. Hmm? It was definitely not dirt. He scoot down and used his bare hands to wipe away the dirt and grass that covered it.

It was a wooden trapdoor.

The blond's heart skipped a beat. This was an abandoned, deserted island but why was there a trap door here!?

He used his long fingernails to try to pop the thing open, since there was no handle in this thing. Ugh, damn. His right palm was quivering because of his bruise. Oh yeah. He punched a tree yesterday. Naruto puffed his breath to it and wiggled it for a moment, and the proceeded to try to open this thing. It seemed that no one opened this for a long time.

"Ah!"

He broke one of his nails.

Fuck it.

After fiddling with the trapdoor for a while, it finally cracked open slowly. Naruto used the rest of his hands to force it open. An erie creak was heard when Naruto finally opened the mysterious trapdoor. He was stunned of the content inside, and he stared at it for the longest time.

 _What the fuck!?_

 _I gotta tell Sasuke!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Heyy! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **So yeah, at this point, they were alone in the island, stuck eating coconuts. The anxiety was starting to creep them.**

 **About the dream that Naruto was having, well, I searched that usually dreams where you lose your tooth means you are stressing over something or having an anxiety. Naruto was trying to act proud, confident and positive around Sasuke, because he knew Sasuke might be in a worse condition if he didn't try to motivate him. Sadly, Naruto has difficulties to motivate himself at times. He managed to overcome his anxiety and panic attack by remembering that he was not alone in this situation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy holidays guys! Love, myfavoriteramen.**


End file.
